Hand sanitizers have become very popular and can be found in a wide variety of products. In particular, bottled sanitizing gel fluid is sold in a wide variety of containers, from small personal use squeeze bottles to large commercial pump bottles. Carrying a small bottle of hand sanitizer is popular because it is not always convenient to or easy to find a place to wash one's hands, and having a small bottle of hand sanitizer is a much more convenient way to kill microorganisms in many situations. This can be particularly true with young children.
However, carrying a bottle of hand sanitizer is not always convenient. For example, a person's garments lack pockets suitable for carrying a small squeeze bottle. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the bottle may inadvertently get opened, resulting in sanitizing fluid being discharged in the person's pocket. It is also known that dispensing a desired quantity of hand sanitizer from a squeeze bottle can be inconsistent, sometimes dispensing more than desired, and sometimes less, causing the person to dispense more, and possibly dispensing more than desired. Accordingly, to solve these problems, there is a need for a device to carry hand sanitizing fluid in a way that is convenient, does not require pockets, and which can dispense a consistent amount of fluid.